The Immortal and Android
by SilentOfMurder123
Summary: 15 years have passed, a death and the creation of a new life. Izaya has changed his name and taken on a new identity when obtained immortality. Shizuo had died... but now there is a blonde running around that looks just like him. Will the two restart their rivalry or will there be something more? AU.


**Author's Note: Finally posted something after so long. DX This is just a oneshot, but if I get good reviews on this I may extend it. I've been working on The Prussian Informant, don't worry. ****It's just that I've had writer's block and my health has been the greatest lately****. BUT, I AM WORKING ON chapter 9. Anyways, Enjoy! **

**The Immortal and Android**

It's been 15 years since the disappearance of Shizuo Heiwajima and the rebirth of Izaya Orihara. 15 years since the city of Ikebukuro quieted down and the inhuman fights of parkour, thrown vending machines, and long chases. The city was now not bustling and on edge as it was long ago. The city seeped deeper into the darkness and the people had to deal with more and more with the gangs and yakuza.

Ikebukuro, the place where there is a head-less rider, the Slasher, the Dollars, the place where anything is possible.

Red eyes glared down at the people down below. "Useless, utterly useless horrible creature." The hoarse voice that uttered horrible creatures. "When I finally got what I wanted to." A sigh passed the chapped pale lips as a rev from the nearby Dulahaun, alerted him of what time it was. "10:27… Damned fairy reminding me every day." The thin figure stood up and looked downed at the street below. "It's all their fault. They stole my monster from me. They stole Shizu-chan from me." The growl that escaped his mouth, sounded less human and more like an enraged caged animal.

The low hum of shadows flickering behind him, alert him of the headless fairy that stood behind him. The PDA that float in front of him asked if he was doing alright. "Izaya, you can't just live like this. You haven't even been an immortal for 20 years and you've tried to kill yourself again and again." The cat-like helmet was held by the black-clad fairy. "Shinra and I have been very worried."

"I told you, Izaya Orihara died when Shizuo did." Blood red eyes looked over at the fairy. "After going with Shinra to Valhalla and back. I was reborn as Hachimenroppi. You know this." The black jacket hung low off his shoulders, red fur around the hood, sleeves and bottom of the jacket.

"You know, changing your name won't bring Shizuo back." Celty sat at the edge of the roof, the two looked as if they had never aged.

"I regret not saving Shizuo. I could have. I would have. But, my selfishness kept me from…from sparing him." Red eyes dulled to the rust color of the past. "Shizu-chan could have died a better death than that."

"Izaya…" The upper part of the Dulahaun's body turned as if facing him, as if facing him, as if looking at him.

"I watched Celty… I watched the life fade from Shizu-chan's eyes. And I couldn't even join him." The blood red color was back in tired eyes. "I watch the one I loved die."

A hand landed on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." The cold arms that wrapped around his shoulders, calmed him down a bit, but he still felt bitter inside. "I have a job to do, but if you want to talk, Shinra and I will listen when we can. You could join us for dinner tonight if you want." Celty was hopeful but the black haired man just waved her off. The fairy waved back and rode down the side of the building, the rev of the motorbike sounded more and more like the neigh of a horse. "Join us one day, Izaya."

"Another sigh left the black haired man. "I'll join you one day, Shizu-chan. Even if I have to destroy this body and break my soul." The man stood at the edge of the building, an inch from falling off. Blood red eyes looked down at the concrete below, not a spot of blood in sight, even though every night the man tried to kill himself. A fitting death for one who has pushed many in the past to do the same.

He felt the air shift and he closed his eyes.

"Stop! What are you doing up there? You'll fall down if you stand at the edge like that!" A familiar voice stated frantically.

The red eyed man chuckled. "It'll be fine, Shizu-chan. I'll join you soon."

"Shizu-chan? My name is Tsukishima." The voice stated innocently. Blood red eyes opened and looked down, blinking in disbelief. "Ah, sorry. I have to go meet my friend at his apartment. I'll see you around?" The blonde flash him a smile and waved at him as he ran down the alleyway. "Be careful, and take care of yourself!"

The man looked just like… "Shizu-chan." The man watched as the blonde ran into crowd, the white scarf flowing behind him. Red eyes widened, there stood a familiar looking blonde.

"Wait!" He used parkour to scale down the building and chased after the innocent blond. "Tsukishima!" He chased after the retreating back, but the blond kept disappearing the crowd. Then right when the black haired man thought he caught up with him the blonde disappeared, accidentally dropping a red ticket when as he ran in a different direction. The red-eyed man stopped and picked up the ticket. "A train ticket?" The man put the ticket in his pocket and decided to visit Shinra since the man's apartment was nearby.

Another sigh came from the black haired man. "If that was Shizu-chan…What would I do?" He thought, running a pale hand through his hair. "I guess it could have been my imagination…Oh well." He sighed once more as he knocked on the apartment door.

"Coming!" The cheerful blond opened the door and smiled at him. "Okaerinasai! …hm? Oh you're the man I saw earlier. Hello again!" The man smiled and shook his hand, allowing him to come inside.

"Tsuki? Who is it…? Hey, Izaya!" Shinra waved at the ex-informant, who glared at him. "Ha-ha. Tsuki, can you let me and Izaya talk…alone?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." The blonde smiled at them, red eyes lighting up strangely.

"Shinra…" The black-haired man frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who is he?"

"Don't get mad first. Okay?" Shinra said as he waved his hands watching the black haired man frown more.

"Fine." The man walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for the brown haired man to do the same. "Now, who is he?"

"His name is Tsukishima. He arrived at my doorstep early today. I tried calling you, y'know, but someone doesn't know how to answer the phone." The frown became more prominent on the man's face as Shinra continued. "Anyways, Tsuki isn't … he isn't all human." Shinra watched confusion move onto the man's face.

"You mean he's an immortal, like us?" Shinra hung his head.

"In a way... Tsuki doesn't have to eat, sleep, use the bathroom, and if he wanted to, he wouldn't need to breathe." The coffee mug in his hands suddenly became more interesting. "Tsuki…I dissected him. The whole time, he smiled like he trusted me even though he didn't know me. He refused to take the anesthetic to make him sleep. And when I opened him up, I found his organs. A heart shaped machine replaced his heart and an empty metal chamber replace his lungs. When I stitched him back up he had heard my phone go off that was in the floor above us. When I opened his head, I found a half machine based brain." Red eyes widened. "You saw that spark as well, in the man's red eyes. I found they were cut into and irises were changed. Izaya, he might be…possibly…"

"Shizu-chan?" Red eyes narrowed, he stood up to face the doctor. "You mean someone dug up Shizu-chan's body and made it into Tsukishima?"

"No. That soul is Shizuo's. I just think that his memories are suppressed. Probably because of the stress from dying then coming back to li-"

"But I remember. I really do, Shinra." The voice made the two turn around towards the blond, who was smiling at them both.

"You do?" Shinra asked.

The blonde nodded and gripped at the strap of the parcel on his shoulder. "Some things. Sometimes." The blonde laughed. "It's like watching a movie from the main character's point of view. Somehow. It's me, but not me at the same time." Tsuki tried explaining.

"So are you Shizu-chan?" Red-eyes seemed to have gleamed in the light.

"Hm? I was. If that's what you mean." The blonde scratched the back of his head and smiled. "You seem familiar to me. Um, did I used to know you? It's a little weird. When I first saw you up there… I felt like I had to chase you down. Strange, right?" An awkward laugh escaped the man. "What's your name, again?"

The frowning man stood up and dragged the blond to the couch, forcing him to sit.

"This is Izaya Orihara, a friend of mine. He's an immortal like me, as well." Shinra motioned to the standing man.

"Shinra…" A low growl alerted the doctor to the man's annoyance. "My name is now Hachimenroppi."


End file.
